1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to support devices, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to stand devices that can be attached to objects such as instrument cases to support instruments in an upright position.
2. Description of Related Art
Musicians are commonly faced with the challenge of finding a place to safely store their musical instruments. For example, musicians who play stringed instruments such as guitars, cellos, or banjos, often need a place to store their instruments when they are not in use. Such musical instruments may be expensive and may be damaged if not properly protected. Musical instruments are sometimes stored by placing the instrument on the floor and leaning the instruments against a wall or furniture for support. This is an undesirable method of storing the instruments since the musical instrument may slip from its stored position causing damage to either the instrument, the wall, or the furniture on which the instrument is supported.
It is a common practice to provide instrument stands to support musical instruments in an upright position when the instruments are not in use. Sometimes the stands are configured to attach directly to the musical instrument which may leave the instrument exposed for damage and require additional space to store the instrument case. Storing a musical instrument out of its case causes the instrument to be more vulnerable to damage from dust, or accidental damage from children or pets for example. Other instrument stands may be bulky and difficult to transport, store, or manipulate, or the instrument stands may be unsightly in appearance.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.